I'm a Shinigami or not ?
by Vargas Famiglia
Summary: Sayuri jeune fille de 17 ans empathique se retrouve coincer dans le monde des humains après sa "mort", elle devient amnésique et s'invente des histoires qui deviennent réelles. Oeil rouge sang a bleu éternelle


Par une belle journée d'été... En faite pas si beau que ça, si je compte le sang et mon cadavre, cela fait tache dans ce beau paysage de campagne avec ces champs de fleur... OK je me calme... Vous me demander pour quoi il y a du sang et que suis étale par terre ? Un chien enragé viens de me mordre la gorge et un chauffard me percute en plus. J'ai un mal de chien (désoler je n'ai pas pus m'en empêcher.) à garder les yeux ouvert. Je voyais un chien me lécher le visage. Il était étrangement blanc avec des yeux noirs. Lui me força à me levé. Je regardai autour de moi. Un corps était étalé loin de moi, un homme retenait un chien et un autre regardait si le corps bougeait. Je m'approchai et vis que c'était MON corps.

**Ce n'est plus le tien, très chère.**

**« Qui me parle ? **Je me retournai et croisai le regard du chien. Son regard avait une lueur amusée. **C'est toi ?**

**Yap ma chère c'est bien moi.**

**« Tu t'appelle Yap ?**

**Non mon nom est Inunoame. **Répondit-il fier comme un paon.

Je soupirai et me tourna vers mon ancien corps. Mes cheveux noirs baignaient dans mon sang et mes yeux bleus regardèrent dans le vide. Je respirai encore. Je regardai ma fine poitrine et remarquai une chaîne qui me reliait à moi. La chaîne s'effrita quand je rendis son dernier souffle. Je fis demi-tour et partis. Le chien de la pluie (c'est a peu près la traduction exact de son nom) me suivit. Il ne veut pas me lâcher une seule petite minuscule, même microscopique seconde. Je continuai à marcher jusqu'à la prochaine ville. Karakura, ma ville natale. J'arpentai les rue comme un fantôme (Nda : Tu es un fantôme Baka!) retrouvant le chemin de mon ancienne maison, elle était comme dans mes souvenirs, blanche avec un gazon impeccable. Je continuai ma route jusqu'aux vieux hangars. Personne ne venait là à part pour chercher des problèmes, Inunoame ou Inu pour faire plus simple, me proposa d'entrer dans un des hangars.

**« Tu es malade ! Jamais, j'ai entendu dire que c'était inaccessible, à moins d'être un fantôme.**

**Et tu te trouves vivante, on est passé dans des rues remplient de monde et personne ne nous a remarqué.**

**« …** je ne répondit rien, il/elle avait raison pour une fois.

J'entrai dans le hangar et regardai autour de moi, il n'y avait personne. Un grand escalier descendait vers une sorte de sous-sol. Je descendis prudemment les escaliers et tombai nez a nez avec un ado roux, je reculai et le laissai passer.

**Fait attention jeune fille, son reiatsu est puissant.**

**« Son quoi ?**

**Tu comprendras plus tard. **Répondit le chien

Je voulu protester mais quelque chose m'interpellais comme une sorte d'énergie spirituel, Je sentis Inu se caler contre ma jambe avec un regard suppliant. Je me retournai et fis face a une gamine blonde à l'air grognon. Elle pris une grande inspiration et cria.

-Reviens Kurosaki ! On n'en a pas fini !

-Calme toi Hiyori, il ne va pas revenir si tu lui cri dessus. Répliqua « calmement » un blond à l'allure séducteur.

-Shinji a raison, laissons lui le temps. Dit un autre blond.

Je fis demi-tour le plus discrètement possible mais je marchai sur la queue de Inu par accident. (En faite non il y a juste aboyé par plaisir). Je sentis un regard perçant dans mon dos, je frissonnai, fis demi-tour, je m'inclinai pour faire des excuses et je partis le plus vite possible. Mais c'était sans compter sur Inu qui s'approcha méfiant de ce Shinji et de lui quémander des caresses. Je grognai quelques insulte envers le chien, non mais vraiment il est de quel coté ?

**« Inunu viens ici ! **

**Nope ! **

**« Pourquoi ? **

… **Je suis obliger de répondre ?**

**« Oui !**

**Il** **est trop mignon !**

Arrête de dire des conneries saloperie de chien ! Je fixai le chien blanc et me rendis compte que j'avais pensé tout haut (tout fort)

-Tu parles à ton chien ?

Je rougis violemment de honte. Faut que je trouve une solution. Vraiment mais quel abrutie ce chien ! Je vais la tuer. Le groupe me fixait comme si j'étais un fantôme. (TU ES UN FANTOME!) Je déglutie et fila en 4ème vitesse. Je sortis dehors loin de ce hangar, Inu ne me suivait pas mais un des tarés me suivait à la trace. Je continuai mon chemin jusqu'au parc, il n'y avait personne. Évidemment il devait êtres 13h et les rares personnes présentes à cette heure étaient les lycéens qui séchaient les cours. Je me retournai pour voir qui me suivait.

.x.x.x.x.x

La jeune fille se retourna mais ne vit personne, mais elle sentait encore sa présence, celle du blond. Inu couru vers elle et lui tira la jambe de son pantalon pour lui dire qu'il fallait fuir et vite, mais la jeune fille resta sur place guettant chaque mouvement de reiatsu, elle perdit la trace de son visiteur mais sentit autre chose, un reiatsu beaucoup plus fort. Le chien détalla du parc laissant la jeune fille sans protection. Un portail s'ouvrir derrière le jeune esprit. Un homme au tient blanc comme la craie apparu derrière la blanche.

- viens avec moi sans discuter. Ordonna l'homme

- Que me veux tu ? L'interrogea la jeune fille.

- Je viens te chercher, Sayuri revient avec moi.

- Tu sais qui je suis ! Dis moi pourquoi je suis morte et pour quoi je suis encore ici.

La dénommé Sayuri se retourna et fit face a cet homme. Sont teint était blanc comme la craie, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude et deux traits ressemblant a des larmes barraient ses joues. La jeune fille perdit toutes couleur devant cet homme. Elle semblait terrorisée par ce qui se passait derrière lui.

**Non surtout ne le suit pas ! Cria Inu qui était partie chercher de l'aide**

**« Inu ! Je t'en supplie sauve moi !**

**SAYURI ! Non !**

La jeune fille sombra dans un sommeil profond après avoir sentit une aiguille se planté dans son épaule.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

J'ouvris les yeux, j'étais dans une salle blanche comme dans une infirmerie. Je regardais le plafond quelques secondes puis je tournai ma tête sur ma droite. Un gamin au cheveux blanc me fixai, ses yeux turquoise m'intriguait. Je les ai déjà vu quelque part mais où ?

- Tu es enfin réveillé, depuis le temps.

- Où suis-je ? Articulai-je.

- En sécurité. Répondit le blanc avec un regard presque glacial.

Je me sentais un peu perdu dans cette pièce, j'étais inquiète au sujet d'Inunoame, rien que de la savoir loin de moi ne me donna la nausée. Je mis ma main sur ma bouche pour éviter de régurgiter ce qui me restait dans l'estomac. J'entendis le gamin se lever de sa chaise et partir sans refermer la porte. Non mais vraiment, je suis a moitié morte et lui, il s'en fout. Quoi que je ne suis pas vivante non plus. Mais pourquoi je me sens vivante alors je suis morte et qu'il y a encore quelque heure ou jours, j'étais entrain de vivre le grand amour à Tokyo. Je soupirai et le levai du lit. Je ne me sentais pas vraiment en sécurité, plutôt je me sentais oppresser par des émotions fortes. Mon empathie est trop délicate pour cet endroit. La haine, la peur l'angoisse et une pointe de joie. Ces émotions m'envahisse jusqu'à m'étouffer. Des bruits de pas retentis dans les couloirs. Plus les pas s'approchait plus l'angoisse et la peur devenait plus forte. Une fille rousse au yeux gris entra avec une bassine d'eau chaud (la vapeur d'eau s'échappe de la bassine).

- Ah tu es réveillée ! Dieu merci.

- Mais qui es tu ?

- Je suis Orihime Inoue. Enchanté de te connaître. Se présenta t-elle avec un énorme sourire. Mais malgré ce sourire je sentais son angoisse et sa peur.

- Ne te force pas de sourire, je ressens ta peur et ton angoisse. Et puis moi je ne le suis pas. Répondis je avec un ton glaciale.

- Mais... Je.

- Vas t'en ! Et dit a tes amis de ne plus s'inquiéter je suis en vie !

Orihime sortit de la pièce en laissant sa tristesse avec moi. Je me recouchai et puis d'un coup une explosion de colère se fit sentir. Colère, mépris et compassion... Compassion ? Pour quoi de la compassion ? Sans que je ne puisse répondre à ma question intérieure une carotte déboula dans la chambre et à ce moment là je fus pris de tremblement.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sayuri commença à trembler quand Ichigo déboula dans la pièce. Il entendit un cri de douleur provenant du lit. La jeune fille avait une main posée sur son cache œil. Elle le portait depuis qu'ils l'ont sauvé mais pourquoi ? Uryû et Chad arrivèrent après avoir entendu le cri. Ichigo avait perdu son calme quand Orihime s'était mise à pleurer mais au point de faire crier la jeune femme c'était un peu tirer par les cheveux mais pas impossible de la part de Kurosaki.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Mais rien je suis arrivé et elle s'est mise à hurler de douleur.

Elle est empathique. Analysa Toshiro. Toute à l'heure elle a sentit l'angoisse de Inoue-san.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas une raison. Répliqua Uryû.

- Si Ichigo se calme elle devrait elle aussi se calmer.

- Bien mais il faudra qu'elle m'explique.

Ichigo se calma un peu et la jeune fille ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Son œil valide bleu était vide de sentiment comme si elle était morte une deuxième fois. Toshiro s'approcha du lit et regarda la jeune femme. Sa cage thoracique se soulevait de manière régulière. Son cache-œil tomba quand elle retira sa main laissant voir un œil d'une couleur sanglante.

- Crimson Shinigami, je me doutais bien qu'elle se montrerai tôt ou tard. Déclara Bob-man qui s'était incrusté dans la conversation.

- Urahara ! Tu la connais !

- Oui et non…Juste ses ancêtres ! répondit joyeusement l'ancien capitaine de la 12ème division.

- Qui êtes vous? Demanda la jeune fille.

* * *

Voila voila une autre fiction poster le lundi 16 avril 2012!

pour mes lecteurs sachez que deux semaine de vacance c'est trèèèès long!

une petite review?


End file.
